ReLiving
by Little-Wonderlandie
Summary: Your usual if Naruto was actually a girl, how her life would change stuff. It will definitely  change the team dynamic! Rated M for pervyness, and language, not really smutty, just me being safe! Fem!Naru
1. Scrolls and Pirate Teachers

**Hello, hello! So, my second Naruto story, so, go ahead and flame, I'll use those flames to boil water to make my ramen peace offering to Naruto, he kinda hates me, cuz I turned him girl…**

**Naruto: DAMN RIGHT I DO!**

**Me: would ramen fix it?**

**Naruto: maybe….**

**Sasuke: and why did you make Naruto and I a love interest, I don't love that dope! **

**Me: aw, c'mon, we all know your straight as a rainbow, and sides you fell in love with her crazy personality, and also, her looks.**

**Sasuke: really? You must be kidding me**

**Me: oh tell it to someone who cares, duck-butt!**

**Sasuke: I will KILL you**

**Me: (ignoring Sasuke) so, in this story, I know it seems it is going along the normal story line, but only for a bit, it is to get a good start to it, and then it will be my own! ENJOY MY PERVERTED MINIONS! Btw: (**v. . ^. .) **Means transition from a place, time jumps that are an hour or more, or to next day.**

"Catch her!" villagers screamed at the running girl "stop!" the girl had her hair in a short messy bob that had stands flying everywhere, with a pair of pilot goggles strapped to her head.

"Like I'm going to stop cuz you asked me!" she spat back, cackling evilly, with a paintbrush and paint can at hand, paint smeared over her hands, and her cheeks, almost covering her whisker markings, almost. "Ha-ha! SUCKERS!" she grinned manically, until she bumped into something, or someone.

"NARUTO!" the man yelled, towering over the blond, her azure eyes at large.

"OMFG! IRUKA SENSI!" she yelled, jumping back a freaking foot, landing on her butt with a loud oomph.

"WHY DID YOU DEFACE THE MOUNTAIN?" Iruka yelled, veins popping. Ah, there it was, the Hohkage Mountain, with the faces covered in paint.

"There is not way you can prove it was me," Naruto pouted, crossing her arms over her seemingly large chest.

"You have a paint can, paint brush, and paint all over your hands and cheeks" Iruka looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"DAMMIT!" she cursed, as Iruka tied her up, and dragged her back to the academy.

(v. . ^. .)

"Naruto, you really need to start behaving more, this is the third time you, and I don't see a up coming change in the future" Iruka growled to Naruto, who was bound in ropes, sitting in front of the giggling class.

"YOU'RE A FORTUNE TELLER? AWESOME!" Naruto squealed, making the class laugh more. At least it wasn't at her.

"Naruto" Iruka glared, making Naruto swallow the lump lodged in her throat. As this bicker fest continued, no one knew someone was staring at them, most importantly, Naruto.

'What is her problem?' Sasuke thought to him self, his chin resting on his interlacing fingers 'especially with those clothes she wears, weirdo' Naruto was wearing a black elbow length mesh top with a black tee over top, the a sleeveless orange jacket. She paired it with an orange skirt that fell to mid-thigh with mesh shorts ending at her knee. It reminded Sasuke of a circus, a vey colour-blind orange circus. Ewe…

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT? JACKASS!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke looked around the classroom to find out whom she was talking to, until he realized it was he she addressing. For some odd reason, Sasuke found it embarrassing that he was caught staring, his face tinting with pink.

"OMG! SASUKE BLUSHING!" the cotton candy haired Sakura squealed, jumping up and down in her seat, like a cell phone on vibrate.

"Calm the hell down" Naruto glared at the girl, ignoring the reason why she was jumping like a ninny.

"SHUT IT BLONDIE!" Sakura screamed, standing up in a huff.

"Hey!" Ino cried.

"Not you, stupid" Sakura tched, shaking her head.

**Seems like we have a dilemma **a rough voice cooed in her head.

'What?' Naruto thought, surprised.

**You know what kit? I think your going to have to kill Sakura.**

'Kyuubi? Is that you?' Naruto felt like she recognized that voice.

**Well, no duh!**

'Shut up, and why do I have to kill Sakura?'

**She wants you mate, Sasuke**

"HE IS NOT MY DAMN MATE!" This, Naruto screamed out loud, gaining everyone's attention.

"What the hell did you say?" Sakura demanded, looking at Naruto as if she has three heads.

"Um, nothing" Naruto smiled, hoping to her seat, mind you, she was still bound.

**Nice going kit.** Naruto decided it was best to ignore the Kyuubi; it only brought her trouble in the short time she did talk to it. Lucky for her, her seat was next to Sasuke, who still looked embarrassed.

"Why are you so red?" Naruto asked, sticking her head in front of his (she is un-tied by now). Sasuke's head was down at the time, so when he looked up, he came face to face with Naruto, a little bit of a shock to him, and fell backward out his chair.

"Nice move, jackass" Naruto snorted, leaning back in her seat, with her hands behind her head and he feet up on the table in front.

"Any who, I will call out what you have to do for the test, one transformation, one doppelganger" Iruka announced to the groaning class.

'Shit, that's my worst' Naruto huffily to her self. She could hear the Kyuubi's laughter echoing in her head.

**Who's in trouble now kit? **With that, Kyuubi laughed even harder, making Naruto wish she could reach inside her self and slap the Kyuubi, hard.

Once it was her turn, she stood and ran to the room for assessment; her head spinning to fast, making her feel awfully dizzy.

'Please don't vomit' Naruto chanted repeatedly in her head, ignoring the Kyuubi's loud and hearty laughter.

**(v. . ^. .)**

"Okay Naruto, show us what you got, first off, show us your transformation Jutsu" Iruka commanded, curious of what she was going to turn in to.

"Okay, hold onto your seat, get ready for the: SEXY JUTSU!" Naruto called out, and disappeared into a puff of smoke, and came back out as an 18 year old Naruto, the usual bob grown out into long ringlet curls swaying at her hips, gaining a fair amount of height and loosing the clothes. Of course she got a much bigger chest, and skinny waist, and full hips. Prepare for a blood bath. Iruka was shot back wards, slamming him in to the wall, blood gushing from his nose. Mizuki passed out from lack of blood.

"Nyaa!" Naruto let out with a smiled, and returned to her original figure, bingo!

"NARUTO!" Iruka screamed, once regaining him self, wads of Kleenex shoved up his nose.

"Hey, you said any thing we wanted, you should really be specific" Naruto smiled her sickly sweet smile, running shivers down Iruka's spine, not in a good way.

"Okay, I guess that is a pass, next, time for your doppelganger"

"AW SHIT NOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed out when her doppelganger came out shriveled, and pale.

"FAIL" Iruka screamed out dramatically, over empathizing it then he needed to.

'"WHAT? I passed the first test, doesn't it count for anything?" Naruto pleaded, her face crest fallen, making anyone's hearts bleed, you know, except for Iruka's, he just stood there, shaking his head, muttering to him self about dense people.

"You need to pass both to make it" Iruka sighed, rubbing his temple with one hand, and pinching the bridge of his nose with his other, this would take awhile.

"AW! But, but!" Naruto stuttered uselessly, her azure eyes widening to more then her head mass, looking like a deformed anime character.

"Sorry, rules are rules" Iruka informed, shaking his head. Mizuki seemed to have recovered by this time, and was trying to convince Iruka why Naruto should pass, while Naruto stood, dumbfounded.

'Is someone actually trying to do something good for me?' Naruto thought, her face as stone.

**Don't get used to it, kit** the Kyuubi laughed, as if he where watching a comedy, she wouldn't be surprised if Kyuubi had a bowl of popcorn and 3D glasses.

"No, I don't care if it was close, she needs to completely pass, I can't let her become a ninja just yet, look at that double, it is pathetic" these words crushed Naruto, as if someone to a hammer to her heart, and beat it senseless.

"FINE!" she screamed in rage, not knowing exactly what she meant by that, and rushed from the room. As she rushed out, she saw Sasuke leaning up against the wall, a headband at hand. He noticed her hot angry tears, at a scornful pout masking her face.

"Hey dobe, you alright?" Sasuke asked in light concern, looking at the distressed blonde, her cerulean eyes glazed over.

"Piss off" she snarled, punching him in the chest, making a small oof come out, but not a really big reaction, but what would you expect from Mr. Stone?

"What's her problem?" Sakura scoffed, glaring at the retreating figure.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered, his ponytail sticking straight up it the air like a weird pineapple.

**(v. . ^. .) **

"RAWR!" Naruto yelled, as she continuously punched a tree, ignoring the bark that bled into her raw knuckles.

"I think you need my help," a sly voice stated, smoothing like water.

"Eh? Who the hell are you?" Naruto stated bluntly with a bored look as she turned around to face the new comer, someone really has to pay more attention in class.

"Mizuki" the blonde teacher looked kinda annoyed, how the heck could she not know who he was?

"Oh, you, wait, who?"

"One of the instructors"

"Okay, I'll pretend I know you"

"…" Such a baka.

"So, how can you be of service" so she was paying attention, ish.

"I can get you to pass the exam" cue the gasp.

**(v. . ^. .)**

'Damn this scroll, it to big for my liking' Naruto muttered to her self, not caring if she seem mad.

**Is there something you **_**do**_** like?** The Kyuubi sighed, sounding rather pissed

'Ramen' came the tart reply. Ignoring the Kyuubi's snort, she placed the scroll on the dewy grass and opened it, reveling the secrets needing to be seen.

**(v. . ^. .)**

"HOHKAGE!" Mizuki screamed out to the old dude (what was his name again?) who was puffing large amount of air out the pipe thing he always smokes.

"Yes?" came the smooth reply, looking at Mizuki oddly.

"The secret scroll is gone, Naruto took it!"

"From my house? How?"

"I don't know! We have to find her" so the search began.

**(v. . ^. .)**

"Found you!" Iruka screamed to the exhausted Naruto, her face braking into a smile.

"Shit your fast, I had time to only master one technique!" Naruto exclaimed with a happy yet frustrated sigh.

"What? What do you mean?" Iruka looked at the smiling blonde confused.

"The scroll? The guarantee I would pass? I only got one technique down. Mizuki should have given me more time to practice more, that baka," Naruto muttered darkly.

"Wait? Did you say Mizuki?" Iruka spat, his face falling into a red shade of anger.

"Yes, what? Are you deaf now?" Naruto spat, not getting why her teacher was acting likes this.

"NARUTO! DUCK" Iruka screamed pushing Naruto to the ground, protecting her body with his, pinning her to the floor. A large ninja star twisted through the air, planting it's self securely in Iruka's vest donned back.

"So you finally got the scroll" a blonde male hobbled out from the shadows, ninja stars collected among his belts.

"No really, I never noticed the freaking huge scroll I had to drag" Naruto snorted sarcastically, still not processing what was going on.

"Give me the scroll Naruto" Mizuki ordered, holding out his hand.

"NO NARUTO, don't give it to him scroll" Iruka coughed, blood coming from his mouth, landing on Naruto, who was still pinned.

"Don't listen to him! He hates you, what you are" Mizuki smiled evilly.

"What I am? Female? He hates girls? So he IS gay," Naruto said, mussing to her self.

"No, you idiot" Mizuki deadpanned "I meant, he hates the demon inside of you."

"Wait, what demon?" Naruto asked her interest peaked. She slid out from under Iruka, looking strait at Mizuki, who was standing in tree, odd…

"DON'T MIZUKI! NO ONE IS SUPPOSED TO SPEAK OF IT!" Iruka called, collapsing on to the floor.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Naruto fumed, upset that she was left behind, again.

"The nine tailed fox, it was trapped inside of you" Mizuki smiled.

"No!" Iruka yelled, more blood pouring out from his mouth.

"Oh, the Kyuubi?" Naruto visibly relaxed, of course she knew of the fur ball, he would not shut up.

**Thanks for the love, kit **Kyuubi snorted.

"What? You knew?" Mizuki looked shocked, his eyes going unnaturally large.

"Uh ya?" Naruto smiled sheepishly, kick the dirt with her foot.

"Oh, well, what about the fact Iruka hates you for it? You did not know about that did you?" Mizuki taunted, regaining his posture.

"Why would he hate me?" Naruto looked confused. People found her a nuisance sure, but flat out hate?

"Because you killed his parents, the demon in you did" Mizuki drawled, his face sly looking.

"Killed?" Naruto muttered to her self, off in her own world.

"So give me the scroll," Mizuki demanded.

"No! Naruto, run!" Iruka offered weakly, before passing out. Not knowing what to do, she picked up the scroll, strapped it to her back, and sprinted off. The hard bark bit her hands as she jumped from branch to branch.

"Caught you" a voice erupted from beside her, startling Naruto so much she fell, twisting. Mizuki knocked her from the air, pushing her down.

"Now give me the scroll," Mizuki growled, pinning Naruto down the mossy floor.

"This is for Iruka" Naruto growled under her breath, making a seal with her pointer finger and middle finger with both hands, looking like a cross. With a large cloud of smoke, a hundred or so Naruto's appeared.

"Ha, some magic trick will not defeat me!" Mizuki smiled triumphantly. The smiled washed off as a hundred real Naruto's tackled him to the ground. After a few minutes of pumbling, Mizuki was immobile. With sharp speed, Naruto raced back to clearing where Iruka lied. He was propped against the wooden trunk of a tree, with something tucked away behind his back.

"Hey, Naru-chan, come here" Iruka whispered quietly, ignoring Naruto's twitch at the suffix. From behind him he pulled out a headband.

"REALLY?" Naruto shouted, jumping towards him.

"I saw the Jutsu, you passed" he smiled, being drowned in a Naruto hug.

**(v. . ^. .)**

"We will now be choosing our groups, wait, a sec, Naruto, why aren't you wearing your leaf head protector? You didn't loose it, did you?" Iruka looked at the relaxed blond.

"Keep your pants on, I have it right here" Naruto sighed, reaching into her shirt, and pulling out the headband now worn as a necklace.

"Fine, fine, do it your way" Iruka sighed, and started to call out the groups.

"And group seven: Sakura, Sasuke" Sakura jumped and the air and whooped for joy "and Naruto" crap.

"What!" Sakura and Naruto jumped up and screamed out in shock.

"Yep, now, come back tomorrow for your training" Iruka looked almost as if he where enjoying torturing her. Cotton candy, cornfield, and moody Pepsi in one team (A/N You'll get the joke later).

**(v. . ^. .) **

"I can't believe he is an hour late!" Naruto cried out for the umpteenth time, as Sakura kept glancing up at the clock.

"Alright, we get it Naruto" Sasuke sighed, feeling like he wanted to hit his head into a brick wall repeatedly.

"I'll show him" she cackled, placing a chalkboard eraser in the almost closed doorway.

"You idiot, he is a jounin ninja, he is not going to fall for something like that" Sakura yelled in the high-pitched whine of hers. Sasuke just sat there, and, well, sulked, that big baby.

**This is like watching a bad sitcom**.

'Shut it.' Her angry thoughts where interrupted when a muffled thump was sounded.

"Yo" came they sound that followed. A man with gray hair that stuck straight up, yet he was not old, with a mask covering his lower face, and his leaf headband covering one eye walked in, the chalkboard eraser falling to the floor.

"OMG! A PIRATE!" Naruto sung out gleefully, smiling like a child on Christmas.

"Nope, but close, get to the roof" he was ignoring Sakura's speech on how it was Naruto's fault for the prank. He couldn't really care less.

**(v. . ^. .)**

"So, tell me your names, goals, dreams, likes and hates" the gray haired man instructed, his face, or what you could see of it, happy, proving the insanity theory created by a very skeptical Naruto.

"Shouldn't you go first sensei, to show us an example?" Sakura asked in that kiss up voice, her eyelashes fluttering, that pig.

"Okay, my name is Kakashi, my likes are to get through this quickly, I hate telling you guys about my self, my goal is to not die of boredom, and I had a dream last night" the alleged Kakashi smiled (from what they could tell), looking at everyone's enraged faces, well not Sasuke's, he just looked REALLY bored.

"Moody Pepsi, your up" Kakashi smiled to the confused raven.

"EH?" Natsu cried out, being confused for Sasuke, Sasuke was never going to show confusion.

"His jacket is Pepsi blue, it even looks like it has the circle logo on it, and he is very moody" Kakashi explained with a smile, making Naruto bust up laughing.

"HA-HA that Ha-Ha is- Ha-ha so ha-ha FUNNY!" Naruto managed to finally spit out, making Sasuke pretty damn angry. Swallowing his anger he decided to speak.

"Before cornfield's laughing rant, I was going t-"

"Hey! At least MY HAIR DOESN'T LOOK LIKE COTTON CANDY" Naruto shouted, making Sakura's cheeks match her hair, before Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's mouth to stop her from yelling.

"As I was saying, my name is Sasuke, I hate everything, and like nothing, I dream about fulfilling my goal which is… OWCH! NARUTO!" Sasuke pulled his hand away from the blonde's mouth, rubbing the tender flesh on his palm that she had sank her teeth into. "YOU FRICKEN BIT ME!"

"How dare you bite my Sasuke?" Sakura screamed out in rage, and the battle began.

"WHAT ELSE COULD I DO? NO ONE LIKES BEING GAGED BY A GRUBY HAND!"

"WATCH IT, DOBE, YOU TREADING ON AUWULY THIN ICE"

"BRING IT, MOODY PEPSI"

"SHUT UP CORNFEILDS!"

"YOU JACKASS"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY SASUKE THAT WAY"

"YEAH? AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT, COTON CANDY?"

"OH, I'LL TELL YOU, I'M GO-"

"SILENCE!" Kakashi called out to the bickering trio "shut up, and let Sasuke finish.'

"As I was saying, my goal is to destroy the man who destroyed my clan" Sasuke had this eerie presence.

"Okay, cornfield's turn" Kakashi grinned, looking at the pissed Naruto.

"Okay, my name is Naruto, I like Ramen, my awesome ninja skills, and orange, I hate being called cornfield" **glare** "and Sasuke, my dreams and goals are to become Hohkage, and that's all" Naruto smiled her huge smile, while glaring at Sasuke from the corner of her eye.

"Hate you too, **cornfield" **Sasuke smirked, emphasizing the last word.

"Last, but not least, pinky" Kakashi look like he was actually enjoying this, torturous bastard.

"My name is Sakura, I like…" **blush** "my dreams are to have mini" **blush "**and my goal is to marry" **blush**, "and I hate NARUTO" wow.

"Now, am I supposed to be sad and shocked about this, because, I couldn't care less" Naruto sighed absent-minded.

"Okay, that's all for today, tomorrow morning, don't eat, we will start training" Kakashi smiled, then in a cloud of smoke, went poof! And disappeared.

"What a weirdo" Naruto snorted, jumping on to the landing below, then the ground.

"For once, I agree with cornfield" Sasuke nodded. A large pink brick soared through the air, hitting Sasuke square in the face, and you could here Naruto's laughter.

"NARUTO" Sakura called after the prankster, who just ran down the streets giggling like a mad man. Sakura looked at Sasuke, looking for an angry face; instead she saw a red one. And why was he blushing? Because when Naruto jumped to the landing her skirt went up, and Sasuke was flashed, poor teens, so hormonal.

**(v. . ^. .)**

Naruto rubbed her eyes, feeling like she could never rub the sleep away.

**Kit, make sure you eat breakfast** the Kyuubi warned, gaining Naruto's attention.

'Why? He told us not to'

**He is planning something, just eat, and don't be stubborn…**

'Alrightie' Naruto hopped back to her table, making some instant ramen

**Some things never change.**

**(v. . ^. .)**

"Yo!" as the trio stood in the field they where supposed to meet in, Kakashi showed up 3 hours late, he appeared in a puff of smoke and held his fingers in a peace sign.

"JACKASS!" Naruto screamed in rage, leaping towards her sensei. Kakashi was prepared for his anger filled student to attack, he did not, how ever, suspect that he was going to trip backwards over a rock. So, Naruto ended landing on poor Kakashi, with her rather big chest in his face. You could see Kakashi's face redden, and his mask get damp (A/N: NOSEBLEED LOLZ). Sakura was standing there dumbfounded, and Sasuke was looking away, trying to push away the random envy.

"SO SORRY!" Naruto jumped off the poor ninja, and started apologizing like hell, her head bopping up and down.

"Slut" Sakura mumbled, loud enough for Sasuke to hear it, and sock in the gut for it, but keeping a stony face, and looking rather casual.

"Hey!" Sakura cried out, looking at the very pissed Sasuke face. Best not to disturb, its like poking a lion, not so smart.

"Get the bells from me in time, and you can become a ninja, don't and you fail" Kakashi smiled, regaining him self, with Naruto standing a safe distance away.

"WHAT? We already passed" Naruto called out, shaking her fist.

"That was just to weed out the terrible people, this is the real test, remember, there is only two bells, so one of you automatically fail, and don't get lunch" Kakashi held up two bells, ringing them together "GO!" and with that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Aw hell" Naruto muttered.

**The end, of chapter 1~!**

**Sasuke: why did you make everyone a pervert?**

**Me: it is amusing to me.**

**Naruto: even KAKASHI is perverted!**

**ME: that's not a real stretch!**

**Sasuke: prepare your funeral.**

**Me: nice try, I am a HYUUGA! You can't defeat me, then I have Neji, my Nii-san, and Gaara, who is currently get killed by my mom for leaving sand on the carpet.**

**Gaara: she is brutal…**

**ME: hehe, I will not update until I have at least 5 reviews, maybe even ten! Till then, CHAO! **


	2. Another Test, and Anoying Cats

**YES! NEW CHAPPTER AREADY!**

**Gaara: 5 people reviewed in two days, impressive**

**Me: special thanks to all who faved, you know who you are! Like 20 people faved and subscribed, only five reviewed, make a difference and review! Extra special thanks to Random. d0. 0b! (Ignore the spaces) She/He was the fifth reviewer! YOU MADE THIS CHAPTER POSSIBLE!**

**Gaara: you are over emotional…**

**Me: and you are emotionless! Lee is right, cheer up emo kid!**

**Lee: that's right! IN THE POWER OF YOUTHFULLNESS! **

**Me: shut up. **

**Neji: she does not own Naruto thank destiny for that.**

**Me: that's right! If I did, Sakura would not be there, Naruto would either be a gay or a girl, and Sasuke would not be such a dick head and make Naruto cry!**

**Naruto: oh god, SAVE ME!**

Chapter 2:

Kakashi looked around the wooded area, the clearing spacing it self between the two.

"Nice job hiding" he muttered to his self, looking around for the camouflaged team members.

"COME AND FIGHT ME!" a large high voice screamed from behind. Whipping around he came face to face with… Naruto….

"Your just going head on?" Kakashi asked, amused at the childish antics of the messy haired blond.

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!" she yelled, sticking her hand down her shirt. Kakashi cocked his head to the side, a thousand dirty thoughts coming to mind. She pulled out her leaf head protector, and bound it to her forehead.

"Well okay, but only hand-to-hand" he smiled, pulling out something from his pocket.

'Weapons? Didn't he said hand-to-hand' she thought oddly to her self.

**Think again, kit** a deep voice in her mind smirked, to her knowledge, and Naruto bet if she could see him, the Kyuubi would be shaking his head in amusement.

'Huh?' Naruto was completely lost on this, until Kakashi pulled out a little orange book, with the words ICHA, ICHA PARADISE scrawled on the front in blue lettering.

"WHAT? A PORN BOOK?" Naruto screamed out in rage charging at him. Even with her fast leap for the silver haired ninja, he still managed to dodge the attacks

"Tch, Tch, Naruto, never leave your back side open" the voice floated in from behind her.

"WHAT THE-" Naruto cried, whipping around, but not soon enough to stop Kakashi from rapping his arms around her midriff.

"Gotcha" his head was right by her ear, whispering the words so low and quiet, she almost missed it.

"EEK!" Naruto squealed, kicking her leg back, aiming for her, well, umm… You know. Feeling the grip around her stomach loosen, she spun around, aiming for his face. Instead, her fist made contact with wood. Wait wood? Looking clearing what lay in front of her, a log lay splintered on the floor.

"Damn, I fell for it" Naruto cursed under her breath.

"Replacement Jutsu, oldest trick in the book, yet you fell for it" Kakashi's voice sound from a tree.

"COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Naruto screamed, bellowing her fist at the smirking Kakashi in the tree.

"Ok!" he smiled brightly, leaping down from the tree. He landed right behind her, as she went in to the crouch position.

"A thousand years of pain" he chuckled, folding his interlaced fingers down until only his middle finger and pointer finger where up. We all know what happens next.

"OWWW!" Naruto screamed wildly, as she flew into the river. Pulling her self up from the watery domain, her hair plastered to her sides, her clothes sticking to her body, and every single curve. Any straight man, some gay, would have died from lack of blood from the sight. Luckily Kakashi just got a major nosebleed, again.

"Got to go" Kakashi forced a smiled, being replaced by a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it" she cursed heavily under her breath.

**(. ^ . V)**

"Now, where is everybody else?" Kakashi muttered to himself, not caring if he seemed mad. He could feel eyes watching him, scanning each movement, taking in every motion.

'I'll get him' Sasuke thought in his head, ignoring the other voice that said he was going crazy, only one of fifteen voices in his head said that, why should he believe it? Waiting for his back to be turned, Sasuke leaped, soaring gracefully through the air.

"Huh?" Kakashi started with a surprise, just hearing the attack. Sasuke tackled him to the ground, the two of them flipping through the air, rushing to the ground, dirt, leaves and other ground debris flying in the air.

"Not really the stealthy or graceful" Kakashi pointed out.

"When I do face on attacks, what would the be the point if I where to sneak up?" Sasuke coughed up dirt, brushing away fallen detritus.

"Not to swallow a gallon of dirt maybe?" Kakashi offered, shrugging weakly. Ignoring Kakashi, Sasuke formed a hand seal, a fireball forming at the tips of his fingers, as he blew it towards Kakashi. The fire seemed to come alive, dancing, and twirling, but in reality, it just blew towards Kakashi.

'How the heck does he know the fire Jutsu?' the silver haired sensei pondered to him self, as Sasuke made a move for the bells still placed on his hip.

**(. ^ . V)**

Naruto fumed, pacing quickly back and forth, creating a trench where she walked.

'How dare he?' she thought angrily to her self, pacing faster and harder, trying to think up a plan.

**Calm down kit **the Kyuubi tried to settle the nerves of the frantic blonde, to no avail, **instead of walking around here, doing nothing, why don't you get even? **The blonde stopped in her tracks, her face lighting up.

"That's it!" she squealed happily.

**See kit? You don't need to mope, get even!**

'No, no that, this!' she ran over to where she was pointing. Lying in the grass was a bell.

'The bastard must of dropped it' she thought smugly as she picked it up.

**No, kit, it's a-**

With a tight swinging sound, by her ankle she was hoisted up, dangling in the air.

**Trap** the Kyuubi was probably hitting his head on his cage wall.

'Never mind that. I have the bell' she thought joyfully, swinging her self on the rope, rocking back and forth.

"OWW" she cried out as her head collided with the trunk, "but never mind that, I have the bell!"

"I'll take that," Kakashi announced, as he popped up beside her, well a clone of him, plucking the bell from her hand.

"Why you little-"

"Little? I'm taller then you" he pointed out to the furious gennin. He looked up and down at the swinging Naruto, her hair in snaky short tendrils, falling from her face, her clothes stills acting like a second skin, but this time, her skirt was flipped, the ending hanging at her bust. With just the mesh shorts covering her, she might as well have just her underwear on.

"Why are you staring at me?" Naruto demanded lividly, thrashing around violently.

"Uhh…" came forth the intelligent reply "see you later" and with that the clone, and what she assumed was a clone bell, if that where actually possible, went poof.

"Seriously? I'M I STUCK UP HERE?" she bellowed out loud to who ever could here, and under her breath she muttered "fuck it to hell."

(. ^ . V)

"I wonder where everybody is," Sakura thought to her self, her hands making fists, tucked under her chin, with her elbows aligned and side-by-side.

"Sak-ur-a" a muffled and weak voice sounded from a cluster of trees.

"Who's there?" she called out, her voice shaking. Seeing a black tuft of hair appears, she squealed, it was her beloved Sasuke, her prince.

"Sa-kur-ra" he called, blood coming out with each syllable for his torn lips. A thousands knives where pushed into his back like a porcupine. Crescent lines circled his arms, blood oozing slowly and painfully.

"I love" he started, coughing more blood.

"Yes?" she asked hopefully, who gave a damn if he where injured, he was confessing!

"I love Naruto" where his last words, as he fell to the ground, more blood pouring from his mouth.

"NO!" she cried, her two biggest nightmares, him dying, and him loving Naruto.

'Hmm, maybe that was too much' Kakashi thought to himself, as he heard the loud screech.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked, looking towards the scream for a second, but that's all Kakashi needed. Doing some sort of maneuver (A/N: sorry, can't describe it) Sasuke ended up with all of his body in the ground, except for his head, which stuck out.

'Really? There could be anything else more uncomfortable and embarrassing?' He thought bitterly to himself, not exactly sure how to get out. Soon Sakura stumbled upon him.

"Hey Sak-" he was soon cut off, because Sakura let out a high-pitched scream.

"OMG! SASUKE IS DECAPITATED!" And with that, she passed out. You think she would learn…

"…" Well, that was no help.

(. ^ . V)

Sighing to herself, she pulled out a kunai, and cut herself free, falling on the ground with a loud clunk.

"Ouch" she crumbled to her self, rubbing her backside angrily. Pacing through the forest she came to a passed out Sakura, and a Sasuke head. Not being to help herself, she laughed. Oh, god, she was laughing so hard, her sides split. She collapsed to the floor, clutching her sides.

"OH, oh, that's so, just so, ha-ha!" Naruto sputtered, laughing so hard, tears formed at her eyes.

"Now that you had your fun, can you please get me out?" Sasuke snapped, getting more impatient.

"Hell, no, and risk my chances of getting a bell?" Naruto snorted, walking away, flipping him the bird at the same time.

'Now, how do I find Kakashi' she thought to herself, not looking at where she stepped.

**Kit look out for the-**

"OWW!"

**Tree****… **

"You could have warned me earlier" she hissed, rubbing the large tree imprint off her face.

**And miss this show, no chance** the Kyuubi let out an echoing loud laugh, filling Naruto.

"Bastard" she muttered on her breath, glaring angrily at the moss floor.

"Times up! Please come to the clearing of the forest!" Kakashi's loud and over happy voice boomed in from God knows where.

"Well, that's just great, damn it!" she curse loudly, punching a tree. Ignoring the spread of pain and warmth of blood across her knuckles, she stomped off to where she presumed the clearing was.

(. ^ . V)

Hearing the announcement, Sakura popped up like a daisy and sped off, in fright of being punished, leaving Sasuke alone, in a hole, with only his head showing. Was God purposely torturing him? With nothing else to do, he started to thrash around wildly, being very un-Sasuke, wiggling and writhing. Feeling some dirt give way, he stated to thrash harder, slamming his body into the confinement of the hole. Soon the opening of the hole clasped, giving him enough width to wiggle out. After a fair amount of struggling, he pulled himself up and out of the hole, his blue Uchia jacket now a brown Uchia jacket.

"Well, this is just fucking great" he cursed under his breath, getting to the clearing. He had to be the last on there; no one else would take this long to get to a large and plainly obvious clearing. Entering the clearing everyone was there, including Naruto tied to a stump. He just raised an eyebrow, not asking why, just enjoying the moment.

"Good you are all here" Kakashi smiled from under his mask, practically radiating smugness. He walked up to Naruto, who was struggling wildly, trying to break free of the ropes. "She is tied up, because she had a opportunity to be a team and help Sasuke, but she ignored it" Kakashi explained, gaining even more confused looks.

"But, anyway, you two can eat, and go home, because you all failed!" cue the signature poof, because after that, Kakashi disappeared.

"Aw, come on!" Naruto cried, watching her teammates eat lunch with out her, Sakura wolfing it down, and Sasuke moving it around his plate. After much more whimpering, Sasuke thrust a spoonful of rice at Naruto.

"What? Really?" she asked cheerfully, looking at the moody raven-haired teen.

"Yes, now take it before I chuck at you" he grumbled angrily.

"If you haven't noticed, my hands are kind of tied up" she pointed out, impatiently.

"Oh, ya" he muttered, and shoved the spoon in her mouth. Suddenly Kakashi appeared from nowhere.

"You pass!" he explained, startling everyone else to pieces.

"Wait? What?" Sakura looked confused, her brows scrunching in confusion.

"But, we broke rules, and no one got any bells" Naruto pointed out, swallowing her mouthful of rice.

"Yes, but this was all about team work, you need to work as a team if you want to get anywhere, and you just broke rules to help a teammate, that includes teamwork" Kakashi explained to the three.

"So go home, get rest, because tomorrow, you start real training" Kakashi ushered them out of the woods.

(. ^ . V)

"Do you have eyes on the target."

"Yes."

"Sakura, are you position?"

"Pfft! That's what she said!"

"Naruto, focus!"

"Sorry."

"Yes I am in position."

"That's what _he_ said."

"Naruto!"

"Sheesh, lighten up."

"I have a lock, Naruto you can move in"

"Tha-"

"Not a word!"

"Fine." Naruto came from behind a tree, leaping through the air. She tackled something down, a loud screech ringing through the air.

"GOT YOU!" Naruto cried out in triumph, only to be scratched in the face, and a loud hiss spat at her.

"Are you sure it's the right cat?" Kakashi voiced, coming around from his hiding spot.

"Yes, it the filthy feline alright, it's got the bow on it and everything" Naruto hissed back at the cat, holding it by the stomach, arms length away, its little paw reaching out to scratch her again.

"Okay, lets go!" Kakashi said cheerfully, though Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura could not clearly see why. At least they all had one thing in common, they all thought Kakashi was bonkers.

(. ^ . V)

"Oh, my kitty is back" a large plump woman snatched the fury creature from Sakura's arms (Naruto was banned from holding the cat, after her attempt to strangle to thing).

'Your welcome" Kakashi smiled through his mask, though the women has yet to thank them. The women smothered the cat in to her chest and petting it like an infant would, the wrong way! The cat looked helpless, and started to thrash

"No wonder the cat ran away" Naruto muttered under her breath, causing Sakura to snicker, Sasuke to smirk, and Kakashi to roll his eye.

(. ^ . V)

Team 7 walked into the Hokage when Naruto burst.

"I WANT A HARDER MISSION!" she burst, interrupting the Hokage's list of D-Mission chores.

"Naruto" Kakashi whispered a warning under his breath.

"I AM TIRED OF THE LITTLE THINGS! LETS GO ON A REAL MISSION, A C-RANK!" she belted out, shaking her fist. Sakura just rolled her eyes, but inner Sakura was going: HELL YA!

Sasuke just stood there, like a statue, god knows if he was still breathing.

'Sadly, the dobe has a point' he thought, more mused to him self.

"Fine, fine" the Hokage agreed after a lot of bickering, mostly Naruto just yelling. Stopping in surprise, shock registered on her face.

"Meet your C-Rank mission" and with that, a large man with grey hair and beard came in, holding a bottle of sake.

"Who are you twerps?" the man snorted, his voice holding more arrogance then Sasuke's.

"Your job is to escort him to the village hidden in the waves."

**FINSIHED! Wow, that took really long, longer then I expected, and I deeply apologize. See, lately I have been dealing with light depression, and stress. So, thanks to my friends who helped with out realizing.**

**Naruto: aw, poor you**

**Me: uh huh!**

**Sasuke: wimp…**

**Me: till next time, review!**


End file.
